Crossing lines
by konnerkris
Summary: Draco visits his uncle in the country M/M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Malfoy." Draco opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He looked blearily and rather confusedly at the man not too far away. It was his driver. He was is holding the carriage door open. "Mr Malfoy we have arrived." He said.

Draco sat up a little straighter, pulling away from the wall and trying to look a little more dignified. What Draco didn't realise was that his pale blood hair, although recent cut to a neat shape, had been bent to all sorts of angles where he lay against the carriage a moment ago, that his blue, grey eyes had the cloudiness of someone who has just awoken and that his pale skin had been dirtied by the long journey. He will, however, find this out when he finds the looking-glass in his room and will invariably take his frustration out on his footman.

"Thank you Mr Thestral." Draco said and stepped out of the carriage.

A grand seen awaited him. His uncle's house was huge and perhaps even more splendid than his father's estate. At the fount of the house stood his uncle and his wife along with a handful of the staff. Noticeable missing were all of his five cousins. Which was expected as Draco hadn't gotten along with them when he was younger.

"Draco." His Uncle called as he drew nearer.

"Uncle Carlisle" Draco greeted in response and the two shook hands. Carlisle Cullen was a lot younger, a lot more handsome and a lot richer than Draco's own father, which annoyed Lucius Malfoy beyond belief. Draco on the other hand had no problem with this.

From the corner of his eye Draco saw one of the footmen break away from the rest, presumably to help Mr Thestal unload the his luggage.

"Mrs Cullen." He bowed to his aunt.

"It's nice to see you again Draco," She replied with a shallow courtesy.

"How was the trip up from town?" Carlisle asked as they walked into the house

"It was much longer that I remember it being as a child."

"I'm sure you must have slept for much of the journey back then." Mr Cullen commented.

"I'm sure I did." Draco gave her his most charming smile

"You must tell me all about town. Is your mother well?"

"Let us leave the gossip till dinner." Carlisle said to his wife. "Let us give Draco the change to freshen up from his long journey."

"Of course Carlisle." She replied, "Let me show you to your room."

After a short walk through long corridors and up a few flights of ornate stairs Draco was shown to a room.

"Jacob will be up shortly with your luggage." Mrs Cullen said.

"Thank you." Draco said, bowing and Mrs Cullen left.

Draco's vanity quickly pulled his attention to the looking-glass hanging above the dresser and he was shocked to find his state of appearance the way it was and even more horrified at his greeting his uncle looking that way.

As Draco was trying to flatten his hair with the palm of his hand there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in." he yelled at it.

The door opened and a footman stepped in. presumably Jacob.

"Your luggage Mr Malfoy." He said. "Where would you like it?"

Draco turned to the footman to make a sarcastic remark but was slightly distracted by the boy before him. He couldn't have been more than seventeen and yet he had the body or a man, huge arms and legs and chest and his skin had a reddish hue that Draco had never witnessed before.

Draco, realising that he was staring at the boy snapped, "Give me the small one." he grabbed it out of the boys hand throwing it onto the bed. "And place the trunk over there." He said waving at the floor absently.

The footman place it on the floor.

"I can't believe I looked like this in front of Carlisle" Draco mumbled to himself as he found his comb and turned back to the looking-glass trying to flatten down his hair.

"I think you looked rather dashing sir."

Draco tuned slowly to the footman stood in the centre of his room incredulously. The footman's eyes were wide and his cheeks were truing even redder as he blushed.

"I'm so sorry sir that's not how I meant to…"

"Get out." Draco said to the footman in a voice that implied that it was the obviously thing to do in this kind of situation. "And get the maid to run me a bath." He said before turning back to the mirror.

The footman walked to the door "Oh, and dinner will be served in an hour." he said.

Draco nodded his head in reply but didn't speak again with the footman.

The maid soon came to tell Draco his bath was ready, she surprised Draco with her well-spoken accent not unlike his own. She led Draco to the bathroom, Draco requested an item of clothing from his trunk and then he asked to be left in private.

After a short time in the bath there was a knock on the door and Jacob's voice said, "I have the clothing you requested sir, may I come in."

"No," Draco snapped, "just leave the clothes outside the door, I'll dress myself."

"Um," the footman hesitated a moment, "Yes sir. Dinner will be ready in quarter of an hour."

"Yes, thank you."

Draco listened to the footsteps of the footman disappear down the hallway before he stepped out of the bath and just opening the door a jar pulled his clothes through the small gap.

He was soon dressed and sitting around the dining table with Mr and Miss Cullen, his appearance a lot more respectable that an hour before.

Mrs Cullen asked a lot about her sister, Draco's mother, and Carlisle asked about how life in town was treating him.

After dinner Carlisle asked Draco if he would retire to the library with him but Draco declined clamming fatigue from the long journey and retired to his room.

Too tired to even change into his sleeping gown he fell asleep on top of the sheets only in his under garments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"That Mr Malfoy's a bit of a handful." One of the younger maids commented, sitting down next to Jacob who was rolling himself a cigarette.

Cook was standing by the oven cooking the house-staff's evening meal. "Don't be cheeky." She scolded, pointing a ladle at the young girl.

Hermione sat down to Jacobs left. "He didn't seem all that bad to me." She said.

"You don't think anyone is 'that bad'" Jacob replied with a small smile. "He's just like anyone else with lots of money. He just doesn't know any better than to be rude to us."

"Although," the younger maid said a little languorously, "He sure is handsome."

Jacob blushes slightly, but doesn't mention his slip of the tongue from earlier.

"That blond hair," she continues, "pale skin and blue eyes. And he's got the most lovely cheek bones."

"Well, I think he's too short and too thin." Finnegan, another of the footmen, said."

"He's only sixteen." The younger main commented, "He's sure to grow up and fatten out."

"That's enough out of you two." Cook said before serving up the food and conversation about Mr Malfoy, for the time being, is halted.

After diner, at the butler's request, Jacob goes outside to smoke his cigarette. He is soon joined by Hermione, who doesn't smoke but likes to keep Jacob Company.

"Do you really think Mr Malfoy is all that bad?" She asks absently.

"You know what these people are like."

"Mr Cullen treats us well enough."

"I suppose." The conversation lapses into a short silence as Jacob takes a drag," Although, does Mr Malfoy seem a little odd to you" he asked wonderingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier today he wouldn't let me into the bathroom to wait on him. He asked me to leave his clothes outside the bathroom and then to leave."

"I'm not sure that is odd. Maybe he is just very privet." The maid said

"Hmm, perhaps."

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said entering back into the house. "Sleep well."

"Night."

Jacob finishes his cigarette and headed back inside, but before he made it to his room he was intercepted by the Butler.

"Jacob." The man said, "I just wanted to remind you that Edward is retuning tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir, I hadn't forgotten."

"Mr Cullen has asked that you wake Mr Malfoy tomorrow and help him to get ready for Edwards arrival."

"Of course Sir no problem."

In actual fact Jacob would have rather had as little to do with Malfoy as possible but putting personal feelings a side was a necessity in his job.

"Good night Jacob."

"Good night sir."

Jacob went straight to bed and was asleep even before one could say 'spoilt brat'.

明日

Jacob was up at the cock's crow the next morning. He put on his uniform, as he did every morning and then went into the kitchen, where cook was already cooking breakfast. He ate with the rest of the staff before they headed of in their own directions for work and at seven Jacob took his leave too. His job that morning was to prepare Mr Malfoy for Edwards return.

He knocked on the guest room door and called out for Mr Malfoy. After waiting a few moments with no response the young footman knocked again, a little louder, and called out the young masters name again, "Mr Malfoy?"

Still no response Jacob tried the door. It was unlocked. He opened it just enough to poke his head through. Mr Malfoy was lying on the bed above the sheets on his front. He was very still.

"Mr Malfoy." Jacob called. No response.

Jacob stepped into the room a little worried now. He was very still. As Jacob approached the bed he noticed something off.

Littered over the pale skin of Malfoy's back were long, thin scars. Some faded and white and some think and red and angry.

"Mr Malfoy." Jacob called in alarm, reaching out to touch his shoulder, worried that he had been attacked in the night.

With a start Malfoy woke up and turned to face the footman. The damage on Malfoys front was less sever but the various patches of colour scattered over his chest and stomach were obvious bruises at varying stages of healing.

Malfoy rubbed at his eyes, seemingly unaware of anything wrong.

"Jacob?" He called the footman by his name for the first time, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Mr Malfoy are you alright? Have you been attacked?"

Malfoy's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he looked down and noticed his bare chest. He made a feeble attempt to cover himself with his thin arms. "Get out." He yelled.

Jacob was confused, "Do you want me to send of for the doctor?"

"I said get out. And don't tell anyone about this."

"But Mr Malfoy…"

"Get out." The boy screamed again.

Jacob made his way out of the room and shut the door behind. After a few moments he knocked on the door.

"What." The blond shouted.

"Mr Malfoy I need to speak to you." there was a short period of shuffling sounds through the door before it is wrenched open.

"What?" Malfoy spat. He had put on a baggy shirt that cover up the multitude of wounds that covered his slight frame and his pale face was flushed red with anger.

"Um, Mr Edward Cullen is retuning today and I have been asked to get you ready to greet him."

"I can do it myself now fuck off."

"Um Ok. He'll be here at half past ten." Jacob said and then made to leave.

"Oh," Malfoy said, causing Jacob to turn back to him, "And if you tell anyone about what you saw, I'll will end you."

The door slams shut and Jacob makes his way back to the servants' quarters, head spinning and heart ponding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

As Draco dressed his anger towards Jacob waned and trepidation over what the footboy might say increased.

Breakfast was served at eight and Mrs Cullen commented on Draco's unusual quietness, "Draco, are you alright dear? You seem uncommonly quiet this morning."

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied, "Just a little drawn out from the long voyage from town."

"Oh dear." She replied, "Perhaps a little fresh air would do you good."

"Yes." Mr Cullen agreed, "We have many acers of land here. Why don't you go for a walk or perhaps a horse ride this afternoon?"

"Thank you Mr Cullen I think I shall."

The three continued breakfast, chanting inanely, but Draco's thoughts never wandered far from Jacob.

Just after eleven one of the maids announced that Edward had arrived. Mr and Mrs Cullen, Draco and handful of the staff, including Jacob, made their way out side to receive the young master.

Draco made sure to keep his eyes away from Jacobs and instead focused them on the carriage that was pulling up the drive way.

Draco was surprised by the man that exited the coach. He hadn't seen Edward since they were both small and although his cousin was only a year older than him, his years and maturity looked far in advance of Draco's own. He was tall, his complexion handsome and he walked with an air of grace.

"Father, Mother." He greeted his parents with a velvet voice. "Draco." Edward held out his hand, "It's been a long time how are you?"

Draco was in such awe of his cousin he almost forgot to extend his hand. After a moment of dumfound silence he grasped Edwards hand and shook it saying "I'm very well."

Edward quickly turned away before Draco had the chance to say anything else.

"Jacob, take my bags to my room." he said, addressing the foot man, and then turning back to his parents he said a few words before retiring to his room.

Draco spent the next couple of hours in Mr Cullen's library reading, until his attention was drawn away from the book by the sound of someone entering.

Draco stood in the doorway, his cheeks flushed read and his hair a little messed. "Mr Malfoy," he began, "I'm sorry to bother you but Mr Cullen had asked me to show you to the stables."

At first Draco wanted to refuse but thinking it over perhaps some time alone with Jacob will allow him to explain what he saw this morning or at least threaten his job if he ever tell anyone.

Draco returned the book he was reading to the shelf and followed the young footman into the gardens.

Once they had reached the stables and Draco had made sure they were alone he began to talk. "Jacob, about what you saw this morning…"

"Were you attacked?" Jacob cut in, "On your Journey here. Were you robbed? We should call the police. And you should let the doctor see your injuries."

"No!" Draco stopped the rambling footman, "You can't tell anyone!"

"But Mr. Malfoy, it's dangerous to leave your wounds like that. You must let the doctor take a look."

"I swear to you Jacob, if you tell anyone I will get you fired."

"I'm just trying to help you!" Jacob yelled taking Draco by the shoulders.

"I don't need your help! Just forget what you saw and leave me be!"

Draco realised that during the heated argument the two young men's faces has gradually come closer and were now at an uncomfortably close distance, if Draco were only to lean a few centimetres forward his lips would brush against the footman's'. Draco did not move away.

However, after a few seconds silence Jacob released his maters nephew and moved away saying 'I apologies sir for touching you inappropriately and without permission.'

Draco feeling that he had won the argument replied, sneering, "See it doesn't happen again."

After, Jacob showed Draco to a horse and the young blond spent half an hour riding before he grew bored.

Jacob escorted Draco back to the house where the young blond continued to read the book he had abandoned earlier. He did not meet Jacob again until dinner time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob, was outside smoking cigarette with Hermione as company, as they would usually be before dinner.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked, "Must be busy with the Mr Edward back." Hermione was proper and would never refer to her superiors with anything other than the title they demanded.

"Yes. Edward is rather… demanding." Jacob, however, felt comfortable omitting titles when it came to Edward.

"Mm, and how is Mr Malfoy?"

"Draco is a handful but nothing I can't handle." Jacob replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get some dinner. I'm starving."

Jacob flicked his cigarette away and the two headed back inside to the kitchens, where the cook asked them to help lay the table. Soon the food was severed and everyone apart from the butler was at the table.

"Shall we wait for Mr Jenkins?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be silly." The cook replied, "He would be the last person to want the staff going hungry."

As soon as the cook finished her sentence said butler appeared from the stairway. "Jacob," He said, "Mr Edward has requested you in his bed chamber."

"Of course he has." Jacob said a little sardonically, putting down his spoon.

"I'll keep this warm in the oven for you." the cook called as Jacob headed up the stairs; back into the main house.

Jacob knocked on the door of Edward's room.

"Who's there?" Edward called.

"It's Jacob, Sir."

"Jacob, come in."

Jacob opened the door and stepped into the room.

Edward was sitting up in he's bed reading a book, some of the buttons of his shirt undone, exposing a smooth pale chest.

"Won't you draw me a bath?" he asked me after a moment.

"Of course, Sir."

Edward had a privet bathroom adjoined to his bedroom which was to where Jacob went. Jacob began the laborious task of filling the bath all the while anticipating what Edward wanted from him this evening. For sure he had not called Jacob o his room at this time just to fill a bath.

When Edward had first returned this morning he was a little restless from his trip and after Jacob had moved his luggage into his room, Edward has asked him to help him relax a little.

 _"_ _That's all your luggage, Sir." Jacob said placing the trunk on the floor by the foot of the bed_

 _As Jacob straitened up Edward was standing directly behind him. The taller man wrapped his arms around the footman's waist and pressed soft lips to the rust skin of his neck._

 _"_ _Thank you." Edward said against the skin. Edward licked slowly along the outside edge if Jacob's ear, the younger man shivered, and asked, "I'm feeling a little restless, will you help me relax?"_

Jacob's jaw still ached from his time with Edward this morning and he had hoped that Edward would be satisfied for the day.

Before Edward has left for his trip it was almost every day he was asking Jacob to his room. The more time passed the more Edward seemed to want release. And then after, Jacob would go back to being a footman and Edward would treat him as such. The month Edward has been away was a welcome relief for Jacob.

It wasn't that Jacob despised the… preferential treatment Edward showed towards him, but it exhausted him and it did interference with his work.

Jacob's stomach growled and he longed for the food waiting for him in the kitchen.

The bath was ready and Jacob made his way back into the bedroom, where Edward was now sitting at the end of the bed. He had lost his shirt and was now pulling off his socks.

"Sir, your bath is ready." Jacob said.

"Ah, Thank you Jacob," Edward replied, standing up and brushing past Jacob into the bathroom. "Won't you join me?" Edward slipped out of his trousers and undergarments and slipped into the warm water of the bath. "The water is nice and relaxing"

Jacob picked both items of clothing from the floor and hung them on the rack.

"I'm not too sure we'd both fit, if you don't mind me saying, Sir."

"Ah, there I think you are right, Jacob. What a shame. In my haste this morning I didn't get the chance at a peek under your uniform." Edward smiled cheekily.

"Here." Edward said holding up a sponge. Jacob took it and, rolling his sleeves up past his elbows, began to wash his young master. Jacob rubbed the sponge over the firm planes of the young man's body and Edward leaned his head back in relaxation.

After Jacob had finished washing Edward, Edward asked the footman to wash his hair and finally a shoulder massage.

One Edward was satisfied he stepped out of the bath tub and Jacob grabbed a towel to rub the water of his young master.

Edward walked back into the bedroom and pulled Jacob along with him by the arm. Once at the foot of the bed Edward started to slowly undress his young servant, all the while licking and kissing at the hard muscles of his body.

By the time Jacob had been relieved of his clothing both men were hard.

"Get on the bed!" Edward ordered a seductive lilt in his voice and lust filled eyes.

後で

By the time Jacob returned to the kitchens the rest of the staff had gone to bed. Jacob found his food still in the oven but the oven had cooled and the food was cold. Jacob was too hungry and exhausted, however, to care. He wolfed down the food, leaning against the kitchen counter, before making his way down the hall, with a slight limp to his gait, very much ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"I'm just trying to help you!" Jacob yelled taking Draco by the shoulders._

 _"I don't need your help! Just forget what you saw and leave me be!"_

 _Draco realised that during the heated argument the two young men's faces had gradually come closer and were now at an uncomfortably close distance. If Draco were only to lean a few centimetres forward his lips would brush against the footman's'. Draco did not move away._

 _The Footman closed the gap between the two and Draco felt the brush of Jacob's rough lips against his own. After a few intimate seconds Jacob pulled away to look Draco in the eyes, waiting for permission to continue._

 _Draco gave his consent my leaning back into Jacob and pressing his own, softer, paler lips against the footman's. Jacob depend the kiss by running his tongue along Draco's top lip._

Draco woke, breathing hard. Someone was knocking at his door. "Mr Malfoy?" Jacob's voice came through the door.

Draco sat up in bed, "Come in." he said and Jacob did.

"Morning, Mr Malfoy." The footman said, moving over to the window and opening the curtains. Morning's bright light flooded in and filled the bed chambers.

As Jacob walked Draco realised that the young man was limping slightly.

"Is there anything I can get for you this morning?" Jacob asked turning to the blond.

"Um, I don't think so." Draco replied.

"Very good. Breakfast will be served in half an hour." The footman said.

Draco expected the young servant to leave after that but he just stood awkwardly in front of the window.

"You can go." Draco suggested.

"I, er, I wanted to give you something." The footman said pulling out something for his pocket; a small jar filled with a viscus green liquid. "The doctor gave it to me when I burned my hand on the stove. I thought perhaps you could use it on your injuries."

Draco said nothing in return so Jacob left the jar on the bedside table and left the room.

Draco ignored the jar and began to change for breakfast.

After a half-hour had passed Draco made his way to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Mr and Mrs Cullen were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Draco. I hope you slept well." Mrs Cullen said as Draco took his seat at the table.

"Yes very well thank you." Draco lied.

The butler moved over to Draco to lay a napkin on his knees, normally the job of the footman, and place a place of bread and cheese in front of him.

"Mamma, papa, I'm sorry for being late." Edward apologised, coming into the room all of a sudden. "I got a little bit caught up and completely lost track of the time."

Edward took his seat just before Jacob walked into the room. Jacob moved over to where the butler stood and bowing to his superior meant to take his place waiting on the family.

"Ah, Mr Jenkins don't be too angry with Jacob. It's my fault he is late." Edward called as he noticed the exchange between the two.

"Very good, sir." Me Jenkins said and left the dining room with a bow.

Edward sure did seem to have a lot of power over the staff, Draco thought. He looked over to Mr and Ms Cullen to see what they thought of the whole ordeal but they didn't seem to notice anything amiss. Perhaps Draco was thinking too hard into things.

"Edward." Mr Cullen said as Edwards started to eat, "I received a message this morning. It seems my mother will be coming up to the house this evening to dine with us. She is eager to see her grandson after such a long time away she said."

"Ah, that is great news." Edward replied but the look on his countenance was of someone who thought otherwise.

Draco too had to admit he did not think rather much of Mrs Cullen. She was old and sour and she had nothing to say but complaints. Draco suddenly intended to be out of the house as much as possible that day and to retire to bed as early as possible.

After breakfast, in accordance with his plan Draco went to and sought out Mr Cullen in the hopes of him allowing the young Blond to go out on the horses again.

"Of course!" was Mr Cullen's reply, "You needn't ask next time. Go whenever you desire."

"Thank you." Draco said and left to his room to change into his riding gear.

Once Draco was read he made his way downstairs where he bumped into Mr Cullen once again. Edward too was in the hallway, wearing riding gear.

"Ah, Draco," Mr Cullen exclaimed, "It seems young Edward is also planning on riding. He hasn't seen the horses in a long while. You too must go together."

"Yes, we must." Edward agreed eagerly. Although his slight grimace told otherwise. Draco concluded that Edward was a bad lire.

Jacob too was in the hallway holding a large basket. It seemed he was meant to accompany Edward to the stables.

"Shall we go?" Edward suggested and the three young men headed out.


End file.
